Semana Dificil
by A. Martin
Summary: Ally tiene un problema con su departamento y se va a vivir una semana con la banda, el único problema es que Kendall, Carlos y James están enfermos y tendrá que cuidarlos junto a Logan, aunque hayan problemas. Entren y Revisen!


**Hola de nuevo! Ya volví**

**Aquí vengo con una historia que... en realidad fue demasiado compleja y no sé que les va a gustar. Me demoré bastante tiempo en escribirla y me sorprendí cuando terminé la historia con mas de 6000 palabras.**

**Como sea, espero que les guste y espero que no me haya salido de personaje con Logan... y por cierto, es el ONE SHOT MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO!... de acuerdo, aqui vamos!**

* * *

Semana Difícil

**La serie y los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Ally bajaba por el ascensor con algunas maletas y su gato Logan en su brazo izquierdo... se preguntaran el porqué. Su departamento tuvo una inundación que provocó un corte de luz y aparte de eso, se produjo también una fuga de gas.

El Sr. Bitters le dijo que el departamento estará renovado en una semana, así que Ally decidió empacar sus cosas y mudarse al departamento 2J con Big Time Rush por esos días.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, ella con su gato hicieron su camino hasta llegar al departamento de sus amigos. Golpeó la puerta y esperó un poco "Bien Logan... esta será tu casa por una semana" le dijo a su gato y este maúlla.

Ally se ríe del maullido y empieza a acariciar al animal, éste comienza a inclinarse hacia su dueña con cariño. El gato es de color blanco con una mezcla de manchas naranjas y negras en las orejas; y con la cola amarilla.

Después de diez segundos, la puerta se abre y Logan aparece detrás "Ally... hola" dijo él "Hola Logan, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó la chica "Si, entra" dijo Logan y su amiga entra al departamento, mientras el chico entraba las maletas.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el chico "Bien, mi gato y yo vinimos a visitarlos... y a pedirles un favor" dijo Ally, levantando al animal "Claro, pero antes debo preguntar por qué esas maletas" dijo al final sonando como pregunta.

"Bueno, tuve unos problemas en el departamento y el señor Bitters me dijo que no estará listo en una semana" contestó ella "Y por eso vine aquí... ¿puedo quedarme a vivir con ustedes?" preguntó al final suplicante.

"Por supuesto que sí, eres nuestra amiga" dijo Logan "Siempre y cuando tu gato no haga desastres" agrega y Ally se ríe a eso "No lo hará y gracias Logan" dijo Ally feliz y con su brazo libre abraza a su amigo.

Ahí Ally deja al gato en el suelo y se sienta en el sofá, el animal subiéndose también y colocándose en su regazo. Logan se sienta junto a ella y miraba al gato con ternura "Te gusta mi gato cierto" dijo Ally y él se ríe "Si... ¿cómo se llama?" preguntó el chico.

"Logan... igual que tu" dijo Ally y esta vez él se sintió agradecido "¿En serio?" preguntó algo incrédulo "Si, se me ocurrió un día cuando él dormía en unos libros viejos que tenía" dijo ella y él se rió.

Hasta que Ally nota la soledad del departamento "¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó ella "Mama Knight y Katie están en un viaje y nuestros amigos están enfermos" dijo él algo apenado.

Eso preocupó a Ally "¿En serio? ¿Y de qué?" preguntó ella "Kendall tiene indigestión, James tiene un resfrío y Carlos tiene una migraña" contestó Logan ahora tirándose en el sofá "Entonces vine en el momento equivocado" dijo Ally.

"No es así, y realmente necesito tu ayuda, ellos me están volviendo loco" dijo Logan, y ella se quedó mirándolo, riéndose de la expresión y de lo que dijo "De acuerdo, te ayudaré con los chicos" dijo Ally.

"Gracias Ally" dijo Logan "Lo haré porque me quedaré con ustedes esta semana y porque me interesa su salud" dijo Ally "Eres la mejor" dijo el genio mientras la abrazaba "Ya lo se" dijo ella ahora riéndose.

Pensamiento de Ally

Cuando Logan soltó el abrazo, Kendall aparece con una manta alrededor del cuerpo y caminando realmente débil "Hola Kendall" le dije pero Logan se preocupó por él "Kendall, te dije que te quedaras en cama descansando" dijo levantándose rápidamente.

"Escuche ruidos en la puerta... y también estaba aburrido" dijo Kendall y luego me vio "Hola Ally" me dijo y comenzó a acercarse hacia mi "¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" me pregunto "Claro... siempre y cuando no vomites sobre mi" le dije.

Kendall me miró con una cara confundida "Logan ya me dijo sobre tu indigestión y viviré con ustedes esta semana" le dije, él se sienta y coloca su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo "¿Por qué?" me preguntó.

"Mi departamento tuvo unos problemas y no estará listo hasta la otra semana, así que Logan me dejó vivir con ustedes" le dije, en ese rato Kendall levanta su cabeza de mi hombro "¿En serio?" me preguntó "Si, mi gato también está aquí" le dije.

En ese rato envolví mi brazo a su alrededor y el gato se movió desde mi regazo al de mi amigo "¿Cómo se llama?" me preguntó Kendall "Logan" le dije y él solo sonrió. Ahí decidió acariciar su cabeza y el animal se acomodó en donde estaba.

"Llamaste a tu gato como nuestro amigo" me dijo y Logan se acercó "Si, Ally dijo que el gato dormía en sus libros" dijo él. Ahí Kendall se rió por eso "¿Qué? Lindo nombre para un lindo gato" les dije a ambos, subiendo un poco mis hombros.

Cuando termino de reírse, Kendall volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro. Ahí decidí tirarme en el sofá y dejé que mi amigo se acurrucara a mi lado, tirando su manta hacia sus hombros. Se notaba en su cara que estaba llena de dolor y cansancio.

Ahí él hizo un ruido de molestia "Mi estómago está matándome" dijo Kendall envolviendo su brazo alrededor "¿Qué fue lo que comiste?" le pregunté, él estaba a punto de responder pero "Comió pescado con chocolate" dijo Logan con sarcasmo.

Luego miré a Kendall con algo de risa "No me recuerdes la comida Logie" dijo. Cinco minutos después, noto que mi amigo comienza a moverse extraño y se notaba que estaba a punto de vomitar "Huh... Logan..." le dije a Logan y él reaccionó en seguida.

Levanté a Kendall de mi hombro y lo desenvolví de la manta, Kendall puso su mano en su boca para evitar vomitar sobre mí, hasta que Logan trajo desde el baño un balde y lo colocó debajo de la boca de Kendall justo a tiempo.

Mientras vomitaba, yo me incliné un poco para no ver lo asqueroso y comencé a frotar su espalda. Logan sostenía el balde y afirmaba la frente de Kendall con su mano "¿Terminaste?" preguntó Logan hacia Kendall.

Él solo asintió y volvió a levantar su cabeza del balde, saqué unos pañuelos de una caja que vi por ahí y comencé a limpiarle la cara a Kendall. Al rato Logan volvió con un vaso de agua "Bien Kendall, tienes que enjuagarte" le dije y él lo hizo.

En ese rato Logan me mira con una cara confundida "¿Qué?" le pregunté "Nada... solo me sorprendiste" me dijo "Yo también estuve enferma de indigestión, y cuide a enfermos antes" le dije, mientras Kendall terminaba de botar agua hacia el balde.

"Entonces, buen trabajo" me dijo Logan y yo sonreí un poco, ahí Kendall volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro "Gracias chicos" me dijo "No hay de que..." le contesté. Se quedó ahí por un buen rato y deje que mi amigo se acomode sobre mí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Logan iba al cuarto de los chicos "Ally, voy a ver a los demás por si necesitan algo..." dijo "De acuerdo, yo lo vigilo" le contesté y él se fue, dejándome sola con el enfermo Kendall.

"Bueno amigo, quedamos solos tu y yo" le dije y él solo se acurruco más en mi hombro, asintiendo al mismo tiempo "Tengo sueño" fue lo único que dijo Kendall y esta vez yo envuelvo el mismo brazo a su alrededor "De acuerdo" le dije.

En realidad, no corro el peligro de enfermarme con Kendall porque es solo un dolor de estómago, así que me quedé con él sin preocuparme. Al rato después veo que Kendall se queda dormido en mi hombro.

Sonreí al verlo tan indefenso así que comencé a frotar su hombro y su brazo en un gesto de cariño, hasta que Logan vuelve del cuarto de los chicos "Kendall se quedó dormido" le dije y él se sentó a mi lado "Ya veo, ¿quieres quedarte con él?" me pregunto.

"No creo que tenga opción, aunque... él es bastante tierno cuando está dormido" le conteste y Logan se rió por eso "Tal vez odie admitirlo, pero es cierto" comento él y acercando su mano para acariciar el cabello de Kendall.

Mientras él hacía su gesto hacia Kendall comienzo a notar que mi gato no está en el departamento "Logan, ¿has visto a mi gato?" le pregunté "No lo sé" me contestó. Cuando termina de hablar, se escuchó un ruido dentro del cuarto de mis otros amigos "¿De quién es el gato?" escuché a alguien preguntar desde ahí.

Ahí Logan y yo nos reímos de eso "Creo saber donde esta mi gato" le dije "Quédate con Kendall" le dije a mi amigo y me levante del sofá corriendo en dirección al cuarto de James y Carlos.

XXX

Al entrar ahí veo todo oscuro, estaba a punto de correr las cortinas pero me acordé que Carlos tenía migraña y no lo hice. "Hola Ally" me dijo alguien, me di la vuelta y veo que es James que estaba acostado en su cama, con Logan en su regazo.

"Hola James, supongo que mi gato te despertó" le dije al sentarme en la orilla de su cama "No estaba dormido, me sorprendió verlo en mi cama cuando Logan se fue" me dijo. Ahí llame a mi gato y él se fue corriendo a mis brazos.

"Es lindo tu gato" dijo James "Si, y se llama Logan" le dije mientras acariciaba al animal, él se rió "¿En serio?" me preguntó y yo asentí. Luego él llamo a mi gato y se puso en su regazo de nuevo.

"Logan me dijo que ustedes estaban enfermos, y yo me quedaré aquí por una semana" le dije "¿Por qué?" me preguntó "Mi departamento tuvo unos problemas y no estará arreglado hasta la próxima semana" le dije.

"Así que estarás con nosotros por estos días" dijo él "Exacto, y también para cuidarlos a ustedes" les dije y él solo sonrió. Al rato después escuché un gemido desde la otra cama y me acerque a la otra cama sin hacer ruido.

Ahí me senté y acerqué mi mano para frotar su espalda, él sacó su cabeza de ahí "Ally, hola" dijo él "Hola Carlos" susurré mientras hacia mi movimiento. Carlos se veía más inocente de lo que es.

"Escuché lo que ustedes gritaban hace un rato" dijo él, estaba a punto de decirle no estábamos gritando pero de nuevo me acorde de la migraña "Viniste a cuidarnos" dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo?" le pregunté en voz baja apuntando a la cama y él asintió, así que me tiré en la cama con Carlos. Él coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y cierra sus ojos, mientras frotaba su espalda con una mano y acariciaba su cabello en un gesto de cariño con la otra.

"Gracias Ally" dijo él relajándose al contacto "De nada" le susurré. Yo volteo para ver a James y él solo me mira con ternura, eso para mí fue algo lindo pero incómodo y no seguí mirándolo.

Estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que el gato se nos acerca y se acomoda en medio de nosotros, Carlos comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal "¿Es tu gato?" me pregunto "Si, vino conmigo por la inundación y aunque no lo creas, se llama Logan" le susurré, eso hizo reír a mi amigo.

"Es adorable, al igual que nuestro amigo" dijo él y yo me reí esta vez, "¿Hablaban de mí?" preguntó Logan desde la entrada y le negué con la cabeza para no hablar fuerte. Luego él se acercó a nosotros y puso una silla cerca de la cama.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Kendall?" le pregunté suave por Carlos "Se había dormido en el sofá y lo cargué hasta nuestro cuarto" me contestó en el mismo tono "Perdón si no te ayudé" le dije con algo de culpa "Esta bien" fue lo único que dijo.

Y en ese rato, oímos a Carlos soltar un gemido y comencé a frotar su espalda para calmarlo. Ahí Logan se acercó y comenzó a pasar su mano en el cabello de Carlos, incluso el gato comenzó a hacerle masajes en el estómago con sus patas.

James, que solamente veía nuestras acciones, comenzó a reírse de lo que hacía el gato. No sé ustedes pero ese gato me hizo reír, pero traté de no reírme mucho ya que era el apoyo de mi amigo.

Fue divertido hasta que el gato comenzó a rasguñar a Carlos y tuve que sacarlo de la cama, cuando se bajó "Perdón por mi gato" le susurré "No te preocupes Ally, no fue mucho lo que me hizo" me dijo y volvió a mi hombro. "De acuerdo" le dije y él siguió en esa posición, casi todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Realmente no me incomoda estar tan cerca de los chicos, ellos creen que doy "abrazos mágicos", incluso yo pienso lo mismo. Porque a los segundos después Carlos se queda dormido.

Pensamiento de Logan

Después de una hora estando con Carlos y James, ellos se quedaron dormidos y Ally y yo salimos del cuarto para descansar. "Es increíble que estemos solos, por lo general este lugar es bastante ruidoso cuando los chicos están sanos" dijo Ally.

Me reí de eso porque es cierto, "Y ahora... ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunte a mi amiga "No se me ocurre nada" dijo ella, estaba a punto de hablar pero "No leeremos libros Logan" se adelantó _¿Cómo lo supo?_ pensaba "De acuerdo" fue lo único que le dije.

Estuvimos sentados en el sofá por un largo rato, increíble que lo diga pero es aburrido no hacer nada. Hasta que Ally rompe el silencio "¿Has sabido algo de Gustavo?" me preguntó "No... de hecho no he ido a hablar con él" le contesté.

Ahí ella se sorprende "¿Como que no le has dicho sobre esto?" pregunto "No he tenido tiempo Ally" le conteste en mi defensa. Ahí Ally se levantó del sofá y toma su teléfono "¿Qué vas a hacer?" le pregunté algo asustado.

"Llamar a Kelly para explicarle la situación... es eso o llamar directamente a Gustavo" dijo ella "Buena idea" le dije y me quede sentado para esperar. Ally estuvo en el teléfono por varios minutos, hasta que termina la llamada y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí.

"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunté "Bueno, le conté sobre los chicos y dijo que hablará con Gustavo... pero creo que podrá dejarlos quedarse aquí" dijo ella "Espero que así sea" le dije y ella asintió.

Hasta que siento una vibración en mi teléfono, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y me asusté al ver quien era "Es Gustavo" le dije. Ally lo tomó "Lo pondré en altavoz" me dijo, por una vez no me atreví a contestar mi propio teléfono.

"Habla Gustavo" dijo el hombre desde el altavoz "Gustavo... supongo que Kelly te contó" dijo Ally y luego escuché a Gustavo gritar "Si, y de verdad estoy muy molesto por eso... ¿es cierto que tres de mis cuatro perros están enfermos?" preguntó él.

"Si, Kendall tiene dolor de estómago, James tiene un resfrío y Carlos tiene migraña... todos al mismo tiempo" le dije. Al rato después oigo un suspiro "Entonces que Logan vaya a mi estudio, él no está enfermo" dijo él.

No sé por qué pero me molesto lo que Gustavo dijo y creo que Ally también porque comenzó a enojarse "No puede hacer eso, usted sabe que Logan no puede ir sin los chicos y por mucho que él esté bien, no significa que hará lo que usted diga" dijo ella.

"Tú no te metas gata" gritó él y eso me enfureció "No, el que debería callarse eres tu... no puedes obligarme a ir al estudio porque yo estoy bien de salud, si mis amigos no van yo tampoco" le dije realmente furioso.

Ally se queda mirándome realmente sorprendida "Es cierto, no es su culpa que todos estén enfermos... además debería darle vergüenza que usted obligue a Logan cantar sin los chicos" agregó ella a lo que dije.

Hasta que escuché otro suspiro desde la otra línea "Tienen razón y perdón por eso, pero me tienen que prometer que trabajarán más duro en los pasos de baile... en especial tu Logan" dijo él.

"Lo haremos y también trabajaremos en nuestro canto durante esta semana, yo acabo de terminar una canción para los chicos y le prometo que será genial" dijo Ally. "¿Qué hiciste qué?" gritó de nuevo el hombre "Nada" dijo ella con algo de risa.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en una semana y díganles a los chicos que se mejoren" dijo y esta vez me sorprendió no solo porque no gritó, también porque era sensible por lo de mis amigos. "Lo haremos, adiós" dijo Ally y no espero una respuesta de Gustavo cuando terminó la llamada.

"Parece que lo convencimos" le dije a ella "Si, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que te defendiste frente a Gustavo... no sabía que tenías un lado rudo" dijo Ally. De hecho, eso es cierto "Tal vez si, solo me molestó el hecho de que te estaba subiendo la voz" le dije algo avergonzado... esto se va a volver tenso.

"Alto, ¿te defendiste por mí?..." me dijo _Si, se puso tenso_ pensé "Claro, eres mi amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer mientras tu nos defiendes todo el tiempo" le dije "Eso es verdad" me dijo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un rato, hasta que "¿Y qué haremos ahora?" le pregunté "Como dijo Gustavo, tenemos que ensayar nuestro baile" dijo y se levanta del sofá, ahí hice lo mismo y la detuve "Espera, sabes que no soy muy bueno bailando... no me suelto como mis amigos" le dije.

"Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no puedas bailar como ellos... al menos si te mueves al ritmo de la música y sigues los pasos que te enseñan, hay otros chicos que conozco que ni siquiera pueden moverse" dijo ella.

"¿En serio?" pregunté confundido "Si, y voy a enseñarte a soltarte más en el baile" me dijo y eso me sorprendió "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?" volví a preguntar "Claro, eres mi mejor amigo y tienes un gran potencial, solo te falta practica" dijo Ally segura.

"Te lo agradezco" le dije y ella se acercó a darme un abrazo "No hay de que" me contestó y soltó el abrazo "Entonces, lo hacemos" me dijo y asentí. Ally encendió la radio y en ese minuto comenzó a sonar Time Of Our Life.

"¿Qué tal? Está sonando nuestra canción" le dije y ella se rio "Si, solo fue una coincidencia" me dijo. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos por eso, y luego Ally comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Estuvimos practicando pasos de baile por largas horas y Ally se esfuerza mucho en ayudarme. Aunque debo admitir que ella baila súper bien y realmente aprendo mejor bailando con ella que con nuestro coordinador de baile.

"Eres excelente bailando Ally" le dije, ella paró lo que hacía "Gracias, lo he hecho desde niña" me contestó "Aunque nunca tome clases de baile o algo así" agregó. Eso me sorprendió "¿En serio?" pregunté y ella asintió.

_Ojala pudiera bailar así... o algo parecido_ pensé "Tranquilo, sé que lograras moverte como los chicos" me dijo y esta vez me confundió "¿Cómo sabes en lo que pensaba?" le pregunté "Se notaba en tu rostro Logan" dijo ella con algo de risa.

"Debo dejar de ser tan obvio" le dije y ella solo se rió por eso "Que tal si vigilamos a los chicos" le dije sonando como pregunta "De acuerdo, de todos modos es hora de cenar" dijo ella y paró la música.

XXX

Después de cenar y tomar una ducha, me fui a mi cuarto para vigilar a Kendall que estaba durmiendo en su cama. También le traje caldo de pollo por si despierta con hambre, solo espero que no vomite.

En realidad vine aquí para pensar, en todo lo que ocurrió esos días en que Ally no estaba cuando los chicos se enfermaron. Cada vez que recuerdo eso, mas tristeza me da al saber que uno de los chicos se enfermó por mi culpa.

_Flashback_

_James y yo estábamos en la piscina, Carlos dijo que venía en cuanto estaba listo para ir y Kendall estaba en cama, por alguna extraña razón no quiso salir de su cuarto. Como sea, nosotros estábamos ahí, cuando el ambiente refrescó de repente._

"_Vaya, se puso helado" le dije y James solo sonrió "Si, deberíamos volver adentro, parece que va a llover" dijo y yo asentí por lo mismo "De acuerdo" le dije y ambos salimos de la piscina._

_Ambos estábamos mojados y nos fuimos corriendo en dirección al lobby, pero cuando entramos, olvidé algo "Ugh, olvide mi ropa, voy a buscarla" le dije pero él tomo mi brazo, impidiendo ir hacia fuera "Yo voy, además, no creo que vaya a llover tan rápido" dijo él y se fue antes de decirle algo._

_Pero ocurre lo inesperado cuando James sale y comienza a llover, eso realmente me preocupó y solo le pedía que no ocurriera algo peor, cuando volvió me pasó el bolso con mi ropa y comenzó a estornudar._

"_James, creo que te estas resfriando" le dije y él solo movió los hombros "Es solo un estornudo Logan, no creo que me haya resfriado" dijo. Al final ambos nos fuimos al departamento para abrigarnos e irnos a dormir, pero me temía que al otro día iba a ser horrible._

_Fin del flashback_

Al día siguiente de eso, se cumplió mi temor y me di cuenta del porque Kendall se quedó en su cuarto. En ese mismo día a Carlos le dio su migraña del mes y todo eso ocurrió un día antes de que Ally llegara.

En verdad no sabía qué hacer, tal vez muchos creen que soy un chico que tiene todas las respuestas gracias a su inteligencia... pero no siempre es así. Aunque mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un maullido.

"¿Logan?" pregunté y el gato se subió a mi regazo, se sintió raro llamar al gato de mi amiga con mi nombre "¿Qué haces?" le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ahí el gato comienza a rozar su cuerpo contra mi estómago.

"Sí que eres un travieso" le dije hasta que el gato se bajó de mi regazo y se subió encima de Kendall, moviendo sus patas para despertarlo "Pero que... ¿qué haces?" le dije al gato en tono serio, pero no puede evitar reírme después.

El gato comenzó a mirarme algo asustado y de repente maulló en el oído de Kendall, eso lo despertó "Ouch, pero que..." dijo él y vio al gato "¿Que hace Logan sobre mí?" preguntó "Supongo que quería jugar contigo" le dije.

Kendall solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal "Creo que sí, es el gato de Ally ¿cierto?" me preguntó "Si, es muy escurridizo y a veces malvado" le dije y me senté junto a los dos en la cama, ambos riéndonos por lo que ocurrió.

"Es increíble que ella le puso mi nombre a su gato" le dije y Kendall se rió "¿Estas celoso?" me dijo y yo puse una cara confusa "¿Qué? No, solo estoy feliz por eso" le dije y ambos seguimos acariciando al gato.

Minutos después el animal se bajó de la cama y comenzó a rozar su cabeza en mis pies "Se nota que te quiere Logan" dijo mi amigo. En realidad me emocioné al ver al gato de mi amiga hacer eso, muy pocos animales lo han hecho conmigo.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, "Si" le dije "Solo me distraje por el gato" agregué. Claro que notó la real expresión en mi cara "Logan" me dijo antes de abrazarme.

Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a abrazar a Kendall, sentí al animal subirse a mi regazo y rozar su cabeza ahora en mi brazo "No he tenido una mascota desde que mi pez murió hace tiempo y tener al gato cerca solo..." alcanzo a decir.

"Te hace recordar a tu pez" concluyó y asentí, ahí Kendall siguió abrazándome "Algún día tendremos nuestra propia mascota en el departamento" dijo él y nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Pensamiento de Ally

De repente sentí un silencio desde el cuarto de Kendall y Logan y decidí ir a verlos, aunque cuando entré comencé a sonreír al ver algo tierno. Ambos estaban durmiendo en la cama de Kendall, con mi gato en el pecho de Logan.

Al final los dejé dormir y me fui al cuarto de James y Carlos por si ya despertaron. Al entrar James estaba en su cama bastante triste "¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunté y esta vez me senté junto a él.

"No quiero dormir" me dijo "Todos necesitan dormir James, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?" le pregunté y ahí miró hacia abajo, "Anoche tuve una pesadilla, fue bastante horrible" me dijo con una voz ahogada.

Al rato después levantó su cabeza "Odio este resfrío y realmente no me siento bien" me dijo y esta vez soltó un gemido "Oh James, ven aquí" le dije abriendo mis brazos y él se acercó y dejó que su cabeza cayera en mi hombro.

Pobre James! Ahora no quiero dejarlo solo! Lloró en mi hombro por una hora y se quedó dormido, solo espero que no me contagie su resfrío. Y para empeorarlo todo, no traje su medicina... esta será una larga noche!

XXX

Al otro día desperté y lo único que vi fue a James durmiendo en mi hombro, la verdad sonreí al verlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que solo desperté con algo de sudor, nada que una ducha lo arregle y comience a tomar algo sano.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando James comienza a despertar "Buenos días Ally" me dijo "Buenos días James, ¿cómo dormiste?" le pregunté y él en seguida se avergonzó "Mejor que la otra noche" solo respondió.

Me levanté de la cama y estaba a punto de irme cuando siento una mano en mi brazo "Ally, gracias" me dijo y yo sonreí por eso "De nada James, todo para ayudar" le dije y esta vez él sonrió.

Al rato después Logan llega a la habitación "¿Por qué ambos están mojados?" preguntó y esta vez ambos nos pusimos a reír, hasta que le conté la situación de anoche. Él entendió y yo me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y tomar una ducha.

Después de 15 minutos estando en el baño, fui a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno y Logan también salió del cuarto de los chicos "¿Qué haces?" me preguntó "Haciendo mi desayuno, ¿vas al baño?" le pregunté y el asintió.

"Te espero para desayunar" le dije "De acuerdo" me dijo y se fue. Al rato después Kendall también sale de su cuarto y se sienta en el sofá "Hola Kendall, ¿cómo te sientes?" le pregunté "Un poco mejor" me dijo y eso me alegró.

"Bueno, al menos es un progreso" comenté y él se rió de eso "¿Quieres comer algo?" le pregunté y esta vez él movió su cabeza "No tengo hambre" me dijo "Tienes que comer algo, por lo menos para que no pierdas la costumbre" le dije firme pero compasiva.

Ahí Kendall suspiró "De acuerdo mama Ally" me dijo y esta vez lo miré con algo de risa "Sabes que me preocupo por ti Kendall" le dije y me fui a la cocina para seguir en lo que estaba.

Al final los dos se sentaron en la mesa y los tres tomamos desayuno, claro que Kendall solo comió galletas de soda. Hasta que escuché a Carlos gritar y me paré rápidamente de mi silla.

Cuando entré en el cuarto de los chicos, vi a Carlos moverse violentamente en su cama; me acerqué a su cama "Carlos despierta, estas soñando" le dije mientras se movía, hasta que de repente despertó.

Carlos miró hacia todos lados y me miraba con miedo "Esta bien, tuviste una pesadilla" le susurré por su migraña. "Fue horrible Ally" me dijo y me abrazó, ahí comencé a susurrar palabras en su oído y acariciaba su cabello para calmarlo.

Mientras, James estaba mirando todo y en ese rato, sentí otro par de brazos alrededor de nosotros y cuando volteo para ver quién es, noto que es Logan "Ally" dijo él "Carlos tuvo una pesadilla" fue lo único que dije y él asintió.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazando a Carlos, pero sé que él se separó de nosotros después "Gracias chicos" dijo el latino "No hay problema" dijo Logan también soltando el abrazo "Si" fue lo único que dije.

XXX

_Un día después_

Entre cuidar a los chicos y ensayar con Logan nuestros pasos de baile, al fin ambos tenemos tiempo para descansar, y hablo de dormir. Realmente no pensé que Gustavo haría eso con nosotros y que estaría llamándonos cada media hora.

Hoy es el tercer día para mi viviendo en el departamento de los chicos y mi gato ya hizo sus necesidades en el piso... mañana limpiaré el piso antes de que Logan lo note, aunque no sé si lo habrá notado últimamente.

Era de noche y salí del baño para irme a dormir en el cuarto de la señora Knight, cuando veo a Logan sentado en el sofá con las piernas en su pecho, sus brazos envueltos entre su piernas, con la cabeza enterrada en ellas.

Eso me preocupó un poco y caminé por el departamento, acercándome a él "Logan, ¿qué te pasa?" le pregunté y me senté junto a él, pero él se quedó intacto "Logan..." le dije hasta que él levanta su cabeza de sus piernas, esta vez lagrimas caían por su cara.

Espera... ¿Logan estaba llorando? De acuerdo, algo no está bien! Ahí envolví un brazo alrededor de él, en realidad es la primera vez que veo a Logan en ese estado y me duele verlo así "¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunté por segunda vez.

"Me preocupan los chicos" dijo entre sollozos y esta vez estaba confundida "¿Por qué? Kendall prácticamente ya no vomita más y a James se le bajo la fiebre que tenía" le dije, es cierto que los dos estaban haciendo un buen progreso con su enfermedad.

"Pero Carlos está cada vez peor" agregó esto último escondiendo su cabeza de nuevo en sus piernas, eso me dejó pensando un poco... es cierto que Carlos aun no mejorado de su migraña y la verdad parece estar algo lejos de mejorar en estos días.

"Logan... mírame" le dije mientras trataba de levantar su cabeza, cuando lo hice, lo mire directo a sus ojos "Carlos puede mejorar en estos días, lo que más importa es que ambos estamos cuidando a los chicos y que ellos se sientan queridos" le dije.

"Esta vez no me siento así" dijo él y eso me dolió un poco, ¿realmente se sentía tan quebrado? No puedo creer lo que dijo! "Oh Logan" le dije con una voz herida pero compasiva antes de tirarlo hacia mí en un abrazo, mientras él sollozaba en mi pecho.

La verdad no sabía que decir a lo que estaba pasando, así que me quedé en silencio y lo abracé fuertemente, en ese rato comencé a acariciar su cabello y frotar su espalda. En realidad es la primera vez que abrazo a Logan para consolarlo.

"Yo te aprecio mucho y los chicos también, de hecho... eres el chico más tierno que he conocido en toda mi vida" le dije y esta vez venía desde lo más profundo de mi. Ahí Logan levantó su cabeza de donde estaba y esta vez rompió mi corazón al ver su cara.

"¿En serio piensas así?" me preguntó entre sollozos "Si, tu tienes muchas cosas buenas y lo más importante es que si no fuera por ti, yo no sabría cuidar a los chicos" le dije y Logan me miró algo confundido "Así es, solo sé cuidar a los enfermos con indigestión" confesé.

En ese rato, una lagrima pasó por su cara "Entonces por qué me siento tan culpable" me dijo con su voz quebrada "Debe ser la preocupación" le dije y sequé su cara con mi mano, cuando terminé de hacerlo volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, suspirando.

Comencé a frotar su espalda "Logan, sé que te sientes presionado por todo esto pero no debes culparte por eso" le dije y paré de frotar su espalda "Como tú lo dijiste hace unos días sobre como Kendall se enfermó" le dije.

Logan se rió un poco por eso "Es cierto" dijo "Si, y con respecto a Carlos, tú me dijiste un día que cada mes tiene ese tipo de migrañas y pasa una semana tirado en su cama con las luces apagadas" le dije y siento a Logan asentir en mi hombro.

"¿Y qué hay de James y su resfrío?" me preguntó él, de nuevo sacando su cabeza de mi hombro "Yo fui quien le dijo que buscara mis cosas antes de que empezara a llover" me dijo, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara.

Ahí tomé a Logan por sus hombros "No fue tu culpa, fue él quien se ofreció a hacerlo y la lluvia llegó antes de lo previsto..." le dije y esta vez escuché un sollozo proveniente de él "Él tomo el resfrío por ti y si yo fuera él, también lo habría hecho" le dije.

"¿De verdad lo habrías hecho... por mí?" me preguntó con una voz más aguda de lo usual "Si, y como te dije antes, eres el chico más tierno que he conocido en toda mi vida" le dije y esta vez me sentí orgullosa de decirlo de nuevo.

Aunque lo que hizo después fue lo más inesperado, Logan envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, llorando histéricamente. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrace fuertemente.

Nos quedamos callados y comencé a mecer un poco a Logan, frotando su espalda con una mano y acariciando su cabeza con la otra. Lo hice por solo unos minutos hasta que él, como el resto de los demás, se quedó dormido y realmente sonreí al verlo.

Logan tenía su cabeza acurrucada en mi cuello, tenía rastros de lágrimas en su cara y se veía más inocente que el resto de los chicos. Sus brazos habían cambiado de posición y ahora estaban muy envueltos en mi cintura y no va a ser sencillo soltarse de él.

"Pobre Logan" dije a mi misma y besé su frente... un minuto, tiene que ser una broma! es la primera vez que hago eso con alguno de los chicos de la banda. Y parece que se dio cuenta de lo que hice porque se acurrucó más en mí, enterrando más su cabeza en mi cuello.

A los minutos después me armé de fuerzas para cargar a Logan hasta su cuarto, así que mantuve mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y puse el otro por debajo de sus piernas. Pero cuando comencé a cargarlo, tropecé con la orilla de la mesa y casi nos caímos al suelo.

Con suerte me aferré a una silla con una mano y pude equilibrarme, miré a Logan por si había despertado pero para mi buena suerte... y mantener mi dignidad, aun estaba dormido. Así que seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto con Logan en mis brazos.

Es increíble que yo me pueda su peso corporal, siendo solo unos centímetros mas baja que él y siendo una chica. Llegué a su cuarto y lo puse en su cama, con suerte Kendall estaba muy dormido en la suya y no escuchó los ruidos.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder soltarme de él, me acosté con Logan en su cama e hice lo posible para mantenernos cómodos en la rara posición en que estábamos. Logrando eso, me quedé dormida sabiendo que Logan estaría bien.

XXX

Pensamiento de Logan

Al otro día, desperté realmente cansado y lo único que quería era quedarme en cama, pero tenia que volver a cuidar a los chicos. Pero cuando pude ver mejor, me di cuenta que no estaba en el sofá como recordaba.

"Hola Logan" escuché una voz que provenía desde arriba de mi y ya sabía de quien se trataba "Hola Ally" le dije. Ally estaba a mi lado en mi cama, supongo que me quedé dormido en la noche y ella me cargó hasta aquí.

"¿Como te sientes?" me preguntó ella y en ese rato levanté mi cuerpo de donde estaba "Solo un poco cansado, pero aparte de eso estoy bien" le dije y ella sonrió "Eso es bueno" me dijo.

Considerando todo lo que ocurrió anoche, Ally ha sido de gran ayuda y me sentí cómodo con ella "Gracias Ally... por todo" le dije y ella me abrazó "No hay de que Logan" me dijo y esta vez me quedé en su abrazo mucho tiempo.

De repente oigo a una persona entrar al cuarto y veo a James que está mucho mejor, con el gato de Ally en sus brazos "Te veo bastante animado, ¿cómo te sientes?" le pregunté y él se sentó con nosotros en la cama "Mucho mejor, gracias a la medicina y a ustedes" nos dijo.

"Eso es una buena noticia James" dijo Ally y de repente veo a Kendall en mejor ánimo "¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó "James se siente mejor de su resfrío" le dijo Ally y él sonrió.

Incluso vi a Carlos correr y gritar desde su cuarto hasta mi cama "Ya no tengo migraña" dijo él y esta vez todos aplaudimos "Gracias chicos, no sé cómo agradecérselos" dijo y nos abrazó "De nada amigo" dijo Ally "No es necesario" le dije y luego nos soltó.

"¿Qué tal? Al final de cuentas todos se mejoraron" les dije y todos asintieron "Qué tal si todos vamos a la piscina" dijo James y todos asintieron, pero yo me sentía muy cansado "No sé ustedes pero estoy muy cansado" les dije.

"Yo también, después de cuidarlos a ustedes por tres días, ambos necesitamos un descanso" dijo Ally. "Nos quedaremos con ustedes" dijo Kendall "Si, les debemos mucho" dijo Carlos.

No sé por qué pero comencé a sonreír por el hecho de poder estar tirado en mi cama durante todo el día junto a Ally y mis amigos. Al final, Ally me ha ayudado más de lo que yo pensé que me ayudaría.

Ahora no me siento culpable por lo que ocurrió gracias a Ally, y esta semana no fue tan difícil como yo pensé que sería.

* * *

**Después de meses escribir, considerando también mi periodo de bloqueo de escritor... finalmente esta terminada! Si llegaste hasta aquí pudiste leer toda la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y déjenme reviews!**


End file.
